Memory of My Angel
by Falre
Summary: He left a long time ago, but she still consumes his thoughts. He misses her. She helped him survive, even though he is no longer simply human. (( It came to my attention that the whole story didn't post the first time, it has since been updated as of 4/3/17. Since the events of ch.9 Science and Junk I've decided to write a one-shot lemon for Genji and Mercy.))


**A/N: My roommate called me a bitch for what happened in Chapter 9 of "Science and Junk" So I decided to write a oneshot for that chapter catering to the tune of "Memory of Dorado". Maybe this is** **to become a common thing. Every time something major happens in "Science and Junk " You'll get porn or fluff. So, anyone got any pairing requests? rofl**

Genji felt cold. Very cold. His fingers typed at the computer terminal with no hesitation. He was completing his mission. His eyes settled on Mercy's bleeding form and for a moment he remembered a better time. A warmer time. A time when he truly felt alive. "Widowmaker was right...It is difficult to feel now. But killing Winston, and seeing you dying...It's making me feel more alive than before." He spoke, almost with a deranged sense of pride. As he typed at the keys, he recalled the first time he had seen her since his stay in Nepal.

It had been many years since he had seen her, but he made her his priority. Angela Ziegler…

After much travel he settled in Nepal where he spent many, many months with his teacher Zenyatta. Learning more of himself and coming to accept his new form. Though she often took up his thoughts at night. He couldn't wait to be with her again. To confess how he felt for the young doctor. And now he was traveling to see her. He wanted to surprise her. She who made him whole again.

After many hours of flight and even riding a bus, He stood in front of the door of the office. After he walked up to the counter he recited the words in his head. His german nowhere near fluent and his foreign accent was very obvious, his pronunciation all wrong as he asked the secretary, "Ist der arst hier? Angela Ziegler?"

The secretary chuckled, giving a nod. "Ja. You must be Genji. She speaks of you sometimes. Half man half machine and her greatest surgical advancement. Would you like me to let her know you are here?" She offered in english, much to Genji's surprise and delight. She had not forgotten him. "Yes, I would." He nodded, his voice sounding somewhat robotic and metallic through the facemask he wore.

"Take a seat, She's with a patient right now, but I'll tell her." The secretary offered as she stood from the chair behind the desk.

Genji felt as though he had waited for hours before finally being called. Though it wasn't by his angel. A nurse had called him back, and pointed to a room in the back. "She's asked you to wait in her office, she's almost done." This nurse's English was heavy with a german accent. Genji gave a nod, his metal feet making a sharp clicking sound as he walked back to the office. He knew patience well, but he was excited to see her again. Even her office smelled of her. A strange but pleasant mix of rubbing alcohol and her jasmine perfume. He was looking around the room, admiring her different medals and certificates. His eyes found some pictures that lay framed on her desk.

There was a photo of her with the team of Overwatch. Everyone looked so young and happy. Ana was holding the hand of a young girl and Jack had an arm over her shoulder. There was another photo of Angela helping to clean the wound of a younger Gabriel Reyes. Reyes did not look pleased about the situation, but with Angela's smile the photo seemed humorous. He found another picture on the desk, a man Genji didn't recognize stood next to Angela with a protective arm around her shoulders. She seemed happy.

He looked away from the photo, wondering silently to himself if she had married while he was away. She is a beautiful woman, golden hair and light eyes, a kind smile and a wonderful heart. To him, she was perfect in every way.

"Genji!" Came an astounded voice from the doorframe. Angela stood there, surprised. She held a clipboard to her chest and smiled widely. She wore a light yellow knee-length skirt and a blouse to match. Though overtop of it all was her white coat she always wore while she was at work. It was habitual for her. He remembered that from all so long ago.

He smiled beneath the mask. "Angela. It is good to see you!" He tried to contain his excitement but he was certain his words still expressed it. He moved to step forward, wanting to embrace her as he thought of many times in his dreams. "I have missed you. " He spoke softly.

"And I have missed you. Are you well? Is everything still functioning properly?" She asked, moving into the room and setting down her clipboard on the desk, only then to lay her hands on his left arm and start inspecting the joints and metal plates.

Of course she would consider this a business visit…

"Angela, I am fine. I just wanted to see you, is all. " Genji let Angela look his arm over until she was satisfied.

"Good, You know I worried about you when you left. You were so angry, full of rage and sorrow. You seem like you are much happier now! Where did you go?" Angela picked up a half-full mug from the table, a teabag floated in the dark water. She sipped on it, the brew having gone cold long ago.

"I traveled all over, I needed to come to terms with who I am. Even in Numbani I felt as an outcast. " Genji gave a pause, then spoke again. "I travelled to Nepal, and stayed with the monk's there. They taught me much and over time, I became comfortable with who I was and who I am. " He was standing straight, the chrome of his armored torso reflected light around the room from the window.

"And you did not even send a postcard to let me know you were well? Genji…I'm disappointed." Angela gave a sigh, looking down at her drink for a moment before looking back to him. " I worried about you. With your reconstructive surgery I did not know how well you would hold up. If you would need touch ups." She set her drink off to the side and walked up to him, her soft hands resting on either side of his face.

He went stiff, unmoving as her fingers pressed the latches to remove his mask. He looked at her, a straight face. He was not proud of the many scars that decorated his face. His brown eyes looked at her blue ones.

"Angela. I have something to say…" He exhaled, laying a hand on hers as she held his mask, observing his features.

"It can wait, Genji. The office is closing, we should go. " She ran her fingers over the chrome of the mask handing it back to him. "Will you join me for dinner tonight?" She offered as she picked up her handbag and started filing papers away.

"If your lover won't mind. I would be glad to." Genji spoke, his voice not muddled by the mask he wore. He held the mask, as though debating putting it back on.

"Hm? Lover? What are you talking about, Genji?" She asked as she continued signing off on papers and filing them.

"I… saw the picture on your desk. I am sorry for being nosy. " He apologized quickly, putting the mask on after.

Angela having finished her papers looked to the photos on her desk. She picked up the one of her and the man Genji didn't recognize. "You mean this one? " She asked, raising a brow.

Genji gave a nod, not speaking.

"He is not my lover." Angela laughed, setting the photo down again. "That's Luka, my brother. He went off to fight in the Omnic wars and I just got the chance to see him again last year. " She explained, her voice kind and yet, amused. "Why did you think we were lovers? Were you jealous?" Another laugh found it's way from her.

Genji found himself beginning to blush slightly beneath his mask. "A little." He confessed.

Angela smiled, reaching over to take his hand. "Silly man. Let's go. " She had her handbag over her shoulder and hand in his as they walked back to her house.

The home felt large, and somewhat empty. She turned on a light and the front room was very simplistic. A couch, a television, a side-table and a lamp. There was a book case as well, though it was filled to the brim with different medical textbooks. "I live alone. No sense in decorating extravagantly for visitors that do not exist." She set her bag down on the side-table and made her way to the kitchen.

"You have a lovely home regardless. " Genji spoke, trying to be polite. Though after living in such cramped quarters in Nepal, so much space felt overwhelmingly empty to him.

"Take a seat, I will be right back. " She made her way down a hall to what Genji assumed was her bedroom. He sighed, he had yet to tell her how he felt. His eyes looked around the rather bland home as he made his way to sit on the couch, trying to relax into the comfortable material.

She returned not long after she left. Wearing a simple red and white silk nightgown. The length only reaching her thighs. Her hair was down, cascading over her shoulders. "Genji, I had something I wanted to tell you. " Her voice seemed hesitant.

Genji was dumbfounded by the sight before him. She invited him over, and dressed down to such a provocative nightgown. Beneath his mask his face was as red as a tomato.

"Me too..Angela..I.." He found his words catching in his chest, but she interrupted him.

"Genji, I couldn't stop thinking about you when you left. The you from before..I was fond of. The you after, flawed. Though still every time I saw you my heart felt aflutter." She was speaking as she approached him, now moving to straddle his hips and sit on his lap. As she moved his eyes followed her, he could swear she wasn't wearing anything beneath the flimsy fabric. Her hands moved up to his mask as she took it off of him, laying it to the side. "Even still…" She laid her forehead on his and smiled, closing her eyes.

"I missed you Angela, And now…I regret not doing this sooner." He spoke, confident now. His left hand rested on her hip and the other hand moved to tangle in her hair. He inhaled her scent and smiled at that odd mix of jasmine and rubbing alcohol. His lips met hers in a long overdue kiss.

She seemed to squeak in surprise, she hadn't expected he felt the same. She knew she was taking a leap by doing this, but she did not know when he would leave again. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she kissed him deeply and with a passion she held within her for a long while. It felt so natural to her, despite his unnatural appearance. The mechanical parts of his body were so cold, but the warmth that resonated from the pieces that were still him, still his original form was comforting in it's own way.

To him, she felt as comfortable as he imagined. Her lips soft as a sakura petal and about as pink as one too. His left hand moved to grope at her backside, squeezing gently and massaging the soft flesh. He released her hair with his right hand and moved again, both hands massaging and squeezing her hips and ass.

She gave a soft coo, almost a moan yet more a relieved sigh than anything. She knew what parts of him were real, and what was not. The bulk of his torso was still intact, some internal organs replaced with mechanical counterparts. His arms and legs nearly completely rebuilt, though his biceps and thighs were still very real, and very sensitive. His spine and the back of his head were rebuilt as well. She knew where she could tease him at.

Her hands moved over his shoulders and down his armored chest, fingers running over the latches of the armor and removing it piece by piece until he sat there, chest bare. The cool air of the room caused his skin to tingle and rise with goosebumps. He found himself smiling into the kiss then breaking it a moment later.

"I want you, Genji Shimada." She looked right into his eyes as she spoke, her hands still removing the armor that matched his mechanical side until he was very much revealed to her. She gave a devilish grin and reached down between them, removing the metal plate that protected his crotch.

Genji was unsure of what to make of this behavior and grasped her wrist as she went to grope his cock. "Angela..You don't have to-" He was interrupted by a quick kiss.

"I know, but I want to. I want to make up for lost time. Don't you?" She questioned. His grip loosened from her wrist and she moved her hand over his cock, wrapping her fingers around the semi-hard member and pumping it slowly.

"More than you know. " Genji spoke simply. "When I was Traveling, you occupied my thoughts. I dreamed of what I would do to you, with you when I returned. " He sighed contently, enjoying the pleasure her fingers brought as they teased his cock.

"And this isn't how you imagined us?" Angela asked, her lips moving to kiss softly along his bicep.

"N-no..I imagined you would slap me and walk away." Genji would have laughed if she hadn't nipped at his skin. He wasn't used to that anymore. The feeling of people touching him. Instead he gave a soft groan.

Angela laughed, moving to kiss his lips again. She let go of his cock after he was hard and she felt pre against her palm. She pushed him back into the cushions of the couch, his cock sliding against her hot slit.

"Tell me what you want, Genji." She almost demanded, her hips rolling against his crotch and sliding his cock up and down her wet pussy.

Genji exhaled and closed his eyes, savoring the feeling. His hands were still on her backside. They moved to her hips and he stopped that gyrating motion. "Angela…" He breathed, " I want you." He moved his hips and pressed himself into her. His cock now sheathed deep inside her velvet walls. He kissed and nipped at her neck as she moaned his name. The silk nightgown all that separated their chests as he held her close. "Ride me…" He muttered against her skin before continuing his assault of her neck. His tongue licked at her skin, tasting her between soft kisses he laid on her neck.

She gladly obliged. Her hips rolled on his cock, grinding against him and enjoying the friction of his cock grinding into her. Using her legs, she began to bounce ontop of him. Up and down, up and down in a rhythmic motion. Her hands moved to rest on his chest, fingers dancing over his scarred torso as she moaned softly for him.

He closed his eyes and held her close to him, moaning softly. He already felt close, it had been too long since he felt a woman's touch. Now he can see very clearly why she tried so hard to preserve certain pieces of him.

He moved his hips to press up into her as she came down, a consistent motion that excited moans from his angel. He pressed his lips to hers and let his tongue lick against her lips, intruding to prod at her own.

They seemed to move as one, melded together at the hips and lips as their bodies writhed in pleasure long overdue. She continued to ride him, her hips bucking as she pressed down and Genji thrusted up. Genji's thrusts soon became erratic, unpredictable. Angela felt her legs were about to give out.

Their kiss was broken by a loud moan from Angela, her hands grasped his arms and she held tight to him. He grabbed her ass and held her close to him as he moved them, rolling so she was on her back on the couch and he was above her. His metallic hands held her legs together as he put her ankles over his shoulder. One of his hands settled on her hip as his other arm wrapped around her legs. She was so tight around him like this. He groaned as he began to hammer himself into her. The wet smack of skin on skin echoed in the room with their groans and moans.

The way her mouth moved as she moaned his name seemed to have him entranced. She writhed and arched her back as he pressed as deep as he could within her. He cared so deeply for this woman. He wanted her, every last inch of her. The way she ground her hips against him and moved with his thrusts only made it that much more pleasurable for the pair. He noticed how her hands clutched at the fabric of the couch and she moaned a few words he was not familiar with.

Those cold metallic hands let go of her ankles and she found her legs free to move. She wrapped her soft legs around his waist and reached a hand out to him, gently caressing the side of his face. A smile formed on her lips for a brief moment, but a sharp pleasured moan inturrupted that moment as Genji seemed to hit a sweet spot inside her. He leaned over his angel, laying kiss after kiss on her lips between heavy breaths. His arms wrapped around her and he held her in a warm embrace as he continued to move his hips. His cock twitching within her as he came closer and closer to climax. "L..Let me on top again..Ah!" Angela spoke between moans and kisses.

He obliged, pulling out for only a brief moment and picking her up. As he moved to lay on the couch she began to mount him again. Her legs on either side of his waist as she lowered herself onto his throbbing member. He closed his eyes again and exhaled, "You feel so amazing..." He wanted to say more but a deep, throaty moan escaped him as he felt her seem to tighten around him. She started to ride him once more, her hands resting on his abdomen for balance as she rocked her hips harder on him, her body begging for more. Soon he started to thrust up into her again and he reached out to her chest and ran a cold metal hand over her clothed breast. His thumb rubbed over the perked nipple and he pinched and tugged playfully through the silk fabric, enticing a moan from her beautiful lips.

"Angela..I'm close." Genji panted, beads of sweat beginning to form at his brow. "There's no condom.." He warned, unsure if she was on any sort of birth control or not. Then again, he did not know if he could still produce offspring or not.

"I know, Genji. Don't stop..Please don't stop…" She had her eyes closed as Genji now bounced her on his lap, his hands holding her hips tight as he thrusted wildly into her smaller form. The tightness of her slit around his cock and the sound of her pleasured moans, her begging for him not to stop made him want to spill. He couldn't hold back anymore, and even though she had been asking him not to stop, he found himself holding her hips down on his throbbing cock as he pressed tightly into her. "Ah! Angela!" He groaned loudly, his voice seeming to echo through the house.

Stream after stream of his hot seed shot up into her body, the heat filling her with a unique pleasure all its own. Angela moaned loudly, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and holding tightly to him. She was so close to her own climax, so unbearably close. She started grinding her hips on him again, her body begging for release.

He obliged, pumping his cock into her over and over again as the mix of fluid coated their thighs. He soon felt her climax around him, her velvet walls squeezing around his cock again and again. Her nails dug into the skin on his bicep and she cried out in pleasure once more. He felt her slick walls pull one last shot of semen from him before he finally began to come down from climax. Their bodies echoing with pleasure as they remained silent, breathing heavily.

Several minutes went by with her simply relaxing on top of him. His hands wrapped gently on her waist with her arms looped lightly over his shoulders. They shared many soft kisses, but no words for the longest time.

Finally, Genji broke his silence. "You were my first priority. Still are. But..I will be leaving in a few days. I still need to confront my elder brother." His eyes met her half-lidded ones.

She squeezed her arms around him, hugging tightly. "I do not want to let you go. " She sounded like she was about to protest, but then continued. "But, you will return to me, won't you?" Her words were soft, and hopeful.

"Of course, Angela. Always." He gave a soft smile, kissed the top of her head, and pulled her close to his chest. A hand running through her hair in a comforting way.


End file.
